Of Magic and Mythology
by chocolatebackground
Summary: One day, The Seven, Nico, Thalia and Reyna go to Hogwarts and meets the Golden Trio. Unfortunately, they have an increasingly difficult time blending in, and setting Snape on fire is just so slightly difficult to cope with. As Voldemort rises, the demigods and wizards will have to work together to win the biggest battle Hogwarts has ever seen.
1. And the Shopping Scenario

**Hi.**

**This is basically my fourth fanfiction, and it's a crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. The Seven, Nico, Thalia and Reyna will be included. Honestly, I had a pretty hard debate wether to include Thalia or Reyna, so I added them both for the good measure. **

**In any way, enjoy. The exposition's not much, but it will get better later on. ;)**

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter One: And Harry Discovers Demigods Enjoy Shopping**

_Harry's POV_

"When are they coming?"

"I've got no idea,"

Harry felt like a doll sitting on a display case as he, Ron, and Hermione perched on a bench waiting for the American exchange students. Wizards and witches passed him. The nicer ones smiled vaguely and ignored him. The not-so-nice ones pointed and goggled.

Honestly, does anyone have any idea how annoying it was to be pointed and goggled at?

According to the Ministry of Magic, there were American exchange students arriving. They would first make themselves comfortable at the Burrow and get associated with the magic before going to Hogwarts.

Also according to the Ministry of Magic, these American exchange students were actually heroes of some sort. Since Harry, Ron and Hermione were also heroes (or at least, the ones who sort of defeated Voldemort), Kingsley thought that they could relate to each other and be friends.

Harry glanced around. They were sitting at Diagon Alley. Waiting. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were preparing the Burrow. Fred, George was _probably_ (Note: Probably) cleaning their room at the Burrow, and Mr. Weasley was doing Ministry of Magic stuff.

"How long have we been waiting?" Ron complained. "Why are Americans so slow? It's been an hour!"

"Um..." Hermione checked her watch. "We've been waiting for... five minutes?"

Ron groaned.

Harry tore open a bag of Cauldron Cakes and munched on one thoughtfully. Kingsley had also mentioned that the American students were technically half gods and every one of them were incredibly powerful, each with their own special power.

Just as Ron was reaching for a Cauldron Cake, the American students arrived.

**()()()**

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the students.

There were ten American exchange students. Leading the band was a dark haired boy with sea green eyes, an arm holding a blond girl with stormy eyes close. An athletic girl with spiky hair and silver clothes followed, along with an astoundingly pretty girl with choppy hair. A tall blond boy held hands with the choppy haired girl. A bulky Asian boy and a tiny dark-skinned girl with curly cinnamon hair followed closely by while a girl with long, dark braided hair stalked along. A dark, moody boy with inky black hair and black clothes slunk behind the group, ears practically brushing his shoulders.

What Harry was really surprised about was the boy that looked like a complete maniac, covered with machine grease and a grin that indicated too much caffeine.

"Oh my..." Hermione gasped.

Ron's jaw dropped as well.

"Um..." the leading boy said. He glanced around. "Where's our guides?"

The group shrugged.

The blond girl with grey eyes scanned Diagon Alley and the gawping people.

"Hi!" Hermione was the first to regain her senses. "Kingsley informed us of you guys. We know about your powers, so don't worry. We're your guides..." Hermione trailed off.

The two groups just sort of stared at each other.

"Awkward, no?" the maniacal boy asked.

"Very," the choppy haired girl agreed.

"Well..." the grey eyed girl began, but Harry unintentionally cut her off.

Harry clapped his hands. "Let's get to the Burrow! Can we make our introductions there?"

"Wait," the girl with the braided hair spoke. "We are in Diagon Alley..."

"Yep," Hermione said.

"We are supposed to go to this Wizard School..."

"You mean Hogwarts?"

Dead silence.

"Um..." Harry spoke quickly. "Hogwarts is the name of the school..."

Immediately, the laughing bubble exploded.

Every single American exchange student (apart from the girl with the braided hair and the moody boy) dropped to the ground in hysterical laughter.

"H-h-h-h-hogwarts?!" the maniacal boy giggled.

"Hogwarts?" the grey eyed girl gasped between laughter.

"Dude," the blond boy said. "You named a _school _after pig skin?"

"So?" Hermione asked stiffly. In a way, those students did have a point. Hogwarts _is _actually named after pig skin.

Harry tried to be patient as the students caught their breaths.

Once the laughing bubble was over, Harry discovered another thing about Americans: they loved to shop.

**()()()**

It all started when the choppy haired girl saw a shop full of trinkets.

"Oh! Isn't that adorable?" she rushed over to window-shop. The blond boy (which turned out to be her boyfriend) followed her.

Within moments, every single American exchange student ran to the nearest window to window-shop. The girl with the braided hair and the girl with the spiky hair went to Ollivander's. The grey eyed girl ran for the bookshop, dragging the black haired boy with her. The maniac boy sprinted for the nearest Repair Shop, while the cinnamon haired girl and the Asian boy strolled leisurely down the lane.

"Wait! Come back!" Hermione yelped, but it was too late. The exchange students have disappeared.

Hermione made a frustrated noise deep in her throat.

Here's a warning: Do NOT get Hermione angry.

"Harry! You go down the road! Ron! You go to that alley! Grab as many of those students as you can and meet me here in ten minutes! GO!"

Harry stumbled down the road. He sprinted for Ollivander's, but the two girls have disappeared.

"Harry!" Ollivander opened the door. "How's..."

"Mr. Ollivander!" Harry gasped. "You know the two girls that came in here..."

"Oh?" Ollivander asked. "You mean Thalia and Reyna?"

"Yeah, if that's what they're called," Harry wheezed. "Where did they go?"

"I think one of them said something about going for some food... possibly ice-cream?"

"Thanks!"

Harry sprinted for the nearest ice-cream shop possible.

**()()()**

_Ron's POV_

"Where did they go?" Ron wondered aloud. He meandered down the alley, peeking into shop windows. There was no one in sight.

"Percy! You have to see this! Isn't this book just fascinating?"

"Come on, Wise Girl. Books are all the same! Can't we go for ice-cream now? Thalia and Reyna are,"

"No, I need to buy this book!"

"But we don't have money!"

Ron scurried to the bookshop and saw the grey eyed girl with the black haired boy.

"Oi!" Ron shouted.

Both of them jumped about a foot in the air.

"Oh! You!" the grey eyed girl said.

"I'm Ron," Ron said. "You guys really need to follow us. Hermione's really mad. We need to get to the Burrow,"

"But..." the grey eyed girl glanced desperately at the books.

"It's all right," Ron said dismissively. "No one's ever going to buy these crusty old books..."

"Finally someone agrees with me!" the dark haired boy cried with relief. "Ron's right! No one will ever buy these crusty old books..."

Percy trailed off as a very angry bookshop owner stormed up to them.

**()()()**

_Harry's POV_

Harry burst into the shop. Two sundaes were on the counter. A very annoyed clerk was snarling at them.

"What do you mean? Why don't you have the decent money to pay? I don't accept paper! I need my and twelve knuts!"

"What _are _knuts?" the girl with the braided hair asked, exasperated.

"You don't know what is a knut?!"

"Hey!" Harry walked quickly up, paying the clerk, who glared at them suspiciously before walking into the back room grumbling about modern teenagers these days. "All right. We really need to go now. It's Thalia and Reyna, right?"

"How do you know our names?" the spiky haired girl asked. Harry assumed she was Thalia.

"Ollivander told me," Harry squeaked, staring nervously at Reyna's dagger. They did look very sharp.

"Oh," Reyna spoke, relieved.

"Look," Harry got right down to business. "Finish your sundaes quickly. Hermione's very angry, and we have to get to the Burrow. Trust me, an angry Hermione is _not _what you want to meet..."

**()()()**

An hour later, everyone was finally assembled.

"Now!" Hermione clasped her hands together. "Are we FINALLY ready to leave now?"

**Please Review!**


	2. And the Naming Nuisance

**Hi.**

**Basically, here's the new update. I know the chapters are kind of short, but the thing is that I'm a very busy seventh grader with lots of extracurricular activities. **

**To make the long story short, I'll try to update the best I can, but please forgive me if things don't turn out to well. **

**Special thanks to the reviewers: A Fighter Lady, Unknown (Guest) and Winterlover6! This chapter's for you guys!**

**In any way, enjoy!**

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Two: And the Naming Nuisance**

**Harry's POV**

They used a Portkey to arrive at the Burrow.

The American students were evidently uncomfortable. Frankly speaking, Harry wasn't too comfortable either.

Of all available and inanimate objects, the Portkey turned out to be a rusty old nail, and thirteen people crowding around the nail wasn't too pleasant either. The maniacal boy nearly missed it, fingers brushing the nail just in time before it disappeared.

Honestly, a missing American student lost in the Wizarding World is a very terrifying thought.

They tumbled across the yard, landing on a very miffed Garden Gnome.

"Ow!" the maniacal boy yelped as Harry sat on his face.

"Don't sit on me!" Ron screeched as the big Asian boy tumbled and did a face plant a few centimeters away from his legs.

"Stop it!" Reyna yelled as Hermione sat on her braid, effectively pinning her to the ground.

It took quite a few moments for the teenagers to untangle themselves.

"So this is the burrow?" the boy with the black hair asked.

"Yep," Ron answered. "Home, sweet, home,"

The boy frowned. "It doesn't look like a burrow,"

"But it is the Burrow," Ron replied, frowning as well.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley made an appearance.

"Oh, there you are, dears," Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the back door. "You must be exhausted!"

The American student just sort of stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Um... That's my mom," Ron said awkwardly, face flaming.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley. You must be the exchange students. Well, welcome to the Magic World!" Mrs. Weasley smiled widely. "Come on in, it's unpleasant outside."

You could say that again.

**()()()**

Immediately, the anxiety and awkwardness wore off. Surprisingly, there was enough room at the table. While they feasted on Every Flavor Beans, (the maniacal boy enjoyed them a little too much. "Ooh! I want the ear wax ones! Not the toffee ones! The ear wax ones!") a round of hasty introductions began. A few Aurors and Ministry people were also there to ease the tension.

"You know Greek gods at such?" the black haired boy explained. "They're real. We're their kids, and we go to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron, our Camp Director's familiar with Dumbledore, and basically, we're here for a year."

The Wizards were already familiar with this, so they didn't make too much of a protest.

"I'm Percy," the black haired boy said. "I'm the son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. I can control water and stuff, so yeah,"

"That's nice," Ginny said.

"Hold it," Fred and George glanced at each other excitedly. "If he could control water..."

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Ron raised his hand. "Can you prove it?"

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated.

Then, everyone got doused by the garden sprinklers. Apart from Percy, of course.

"AHHH!" everyone screamed.

"Sorry," Percy murmured sheepishly.

Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley was good at drying charms, and the introductions resumed.

"I'm Annabeth," the grey eyed girl said. "I am the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war. I have no special ability, but that does not make me any less dangerous,"

Mrs. Weasley flinched.

"I'm Hazel Levesque," the cinnamon haired girl spoke shyly. "I am the daughter of Pluto, and can summon and control any metal from the earth,"

Raising her hands, the brass plates hovered for a brief second before being placed back neatly on the table. The wizards clapped politely.

"I'm Frank," the bulky Asian boy said. "I'm the son of Mars, the god of war, and I can change into different animals,"

Proving his statement, he turned into an iguana.

"COOL!" the twins yelled energetically. "Can you turn into another human?"

"Sorry, no," Frank apologized.

"I'm Thalia," the spiky haired girl began. "I am the daughter of Zeus, and I can control lightning. I am a Hunter of Artemis, the goddess of the Hunt."

"I am Super Sized McShizzle, Awesome Commander of the Argo II, Leo Valdez, Trusty Son of Hephaestus and I AM ON **FIRE**!"

With that happy note, Leo burst into flames.

Everyone screamed.

Kingsley threw a ball of water, but the liquid dissolved into steam before it could even brushed the flames.

"Leo!" Jason yelled over the noise. "IF YOU COULD JUST SO KINDLY EXTINGUISH YOURSELF..."

Leo extinguished himself and sat back down, looking very happy.

"I am Reyna, Praetor of New Rome, daughter of Bellona, Roman goddess of war." Reyna announced.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and beauty. I have the ability to charmspeak," the girl with the choppy hair spoke. Fred and George's eyes were glued onto her.

"I am Jason Grace, brother to Thalia, son of Jupiter, god of lightning and the sky. I can control the winds and weather, and a centurion of New Rome,"

The dark and moody boy spoke the last.

"I am Nico de Angelo, son of Hades, lord of the dead. I am the Ghost King, and you do NOT want to mess with me,"

Harry agreed.

And so on.

Once the round of introductions were over, Harry was exhausted, and it was barely six! The tablecloth was scorched by lighting (courtesy to Jason), the floor was covered in puddles ("Thank you, Percy,) and Leo had caused quite a few wildfires in the kitchen ("LEO VALDEZ!")

The Wizards were awed. Harry was too. The demigods were awesome.

"What do you usually do in Camp Half-Blood?" Fred asked eagerly.

"We train," Percy answered. "We fight monsters,"

"YOU FIGHT MONSTERS!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, horrified.

"Uh... the monsters fight us, actually,"

"MONSTERS FIGHT YOU!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Actually," Leo chimed in. "It's not that bad. I mean, we've all been to war..."

"YOU'VE BEEN TO WAR!"

"Only two wars!"

"ONLY TWO WARS!"

"It's not that bad!"

"IT'S NOT THAT BAD!"

Harry glanced left and right. The wizards' heads swiveled, eyes flickering from Percy to Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley to Percy.

Mrs. Weasley sat down, hands on her face, sobbing. Ginny patted her mother, murmuring soothingly while giving Percy a pointed glare. Percy shrugged, eyes wide.

"So..." Annabeth began.

Mrs. Weasley stood up, clapping her hands.

"Good, good. I'll start making dinner. Ron and Ginny, why don't you start showing them the rooms? Dinner will be ready at seven. Just don't burn the house down!" The last sentence was directed to Leo, who grinned and waggled five flaming fingers.

**(((())))**

In the end, the ladies were sleeping with Ginny. The men were with Ron. Fortunately, the room was big enough. Sleeping in Fred and George's room would be very dangerous, especially after overhearing a quick conversation about Evapopotions. **(I made that up ;) **An evaporated demigod is not good.

The demigods' trunks were left outside on the porch. Apart from a few articles of clothing and a few other necessities and belongings, Harry realized that the room was comfortably cramped. The blankets and pillows laid on the ground made the room seem snuggly, and heated lamps made the room warm.

Harry was soon drawn into conversation as the demigods shared exciting adventures.

Things mightn't be so bad after all.

**Review!**


	3. And the Breakfast Bustle

**Welcome back, everyone!**

**I'm really touched when everyone gave me reviews and such. This chapter's for the reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Three: And the Breakfast Bustle**

_**Percy's POV**_

That night, Percy couldn't keep a grin off his face. Who knew that wizards were so much nicer than he had expected?

Percy ran through the list of names in his head. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny (It wasn't his fault that Mrs. Weasley got so upset!), Fred and George, also known as the Travis and Connor of the Wizard World.

Hm... Something told Percy that Leo would fall in love with their inventions soon.

Gradually, Percy drifted off. Tomorrow would be even more fascinating.

_**Leo's POV**_

Leo woke up after the best night's sleep he had ever had.

Unfortunately, Leo woke up right when Frank was changing.

"ARGH!" Leo screeched and promptly burst into flames.

"What?" Jason yelped, shooting out of bed.

"Whoa!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.

Frank, who was putting on his pants tumbled to the ground, landing right onto Nico. Nico gasped, probably very squished under 60 kilos of Chinese Canadian Boy and promptly shadow traveled away.

"Leo, why did you yell?" Jason demanded, scrubbing his eyes. Leo batted at his shirt, which was basically destroyed and full of smoking holes. Thank goodness his pants weren't seared off. Yet.

"Well, don't blame me!" Leo retorted. "Blame Frank! I'm just a harmless demigod waking up and seeing Frank's Amazing Hulk Underwear!"

Frank blushed furiously as he tugged on his jeans, succeeding at last.

"Um... Leo," Jason pointed at Leo's shirt, which had disintegrated a long time ago.

"Oh!" Leo moved on to his pants. Fortunately, the pants weren't _too _destroyed.

Nico appeared at a dark corner.

The room silenced.

"Don't." Nico breathed slowly. "Ever." Shadows congealed around him. "Wake."

Cracks formed on the floor. "Me." A shriveled skeletal hand burst out of the earth. "AGAIN!"

Nico released a horrible scream.

Everyone screamed along with him.

What a perfect chorus of screams.

"What's going on?"

Of all people, Mrs. Weasley was the first to bustle into the room, followed by the girls.

For a brief moment, the two groups stared at each other.

"Um... Privacy please?" Leo squeaked.

Some of the girls giggled and moved away. Hazel's hand was a blur as she fanned her face. Mrs. Weasley gave everyone a disapproving look before leaving to make breakfast.

There was another moment of awkward silence amongst the boys, apart from the occasional splutter of flames on Leo.

"Dibs on the bathroom," Leo said at last. He snagged a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and jeans before wrapping a blanket around his midsection and waddling to the bathroom.

Yes, he even jiggled the doorknob to make sure it was properly locked.

**()()()**

_**Leo's POV**_

"Dude, how can he be still asleep?" Jason asked as he nudged Percy's head with a foot.

Leo came out of the bathroom as Ron went in to dress. Sure enough, Percy was _still _asleep in his snuggly corner, completely unfazed by the drama that occurred a just a few moments ago.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO!" Leo yelled into Percy's ears.

Percy mumbled and turned around.

"PEEEEEEERCYYYYYYY!" Jason hollered.

Percy mumbled and turned around.

"WAKE UP!" Harry nudged Percy.

Percy mumbled and turned around.

"PERCY!" Frank shook Percy gently.

Percy mumbled and turned around.

"WEEEEEEK EEEEEEEP!" Ron shrilled.

Percy mumbled and turned around.

"Let's do it together," Leo suggested, grinning wickedly.

The other boys grinned together as well.

"**PERCY WAKE UP!" **They yelled as one.

Percy mumbled and turned around.

Ron and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Yep," Leo stood up and gestured proudly towards the sleeping figure. "That's your typical Percy Jackson!"

"Let me try,"

The boys froze as Nico di Angelo appeared from the shadows (he probably shadow travelled to his own private dressing room or something), still wearing his Nico-ish black jeans, jacket, skull T-shirt and ring.

Leo scrambled away as Nico leaned over Percy.

"Peeeeercyyy," Nico sang softly. "I'M GOING TO EAT ALL OF THE BLUE PANCAKES!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Percy yelled as he shot right up. Percy grabbed Nico's collar until they were face to face. "THE BLUE PANCAKES ARE **MINE**! YOU UNDERSTAND? _**MINE**_!"

Several things that really set Percy apart is his love for blue food and his bed breath that could be smelled five feet away.

**()()()**

_**Leo's POV**_

Once everyone was dressed, no one mentioned the underwear incident again.

Leo sat down on a chair. A cheerful crackling noise and the wonderful smells of bacon, pancakes and toast wafted from the kitchen.

In response, Leo's stomach gave a massive rumble.

Mrs. Wesley set down plates of bacon, toast, waffles, pumpkin juice, Cauldron Cakes, and... blue pancakes.

The second Mrs. Weasley turned away, the demigods and wizards quickly and quietly devoured the food.

Leo shoved a massive forkful of bacon and toast into his mouth, followed by a mouthful of milk. Leo had no idea how Frank and Hazel could eat so fast but appear neat and dainty at the same time. Nico watched with wide eyes, a pomegranate seed held between his fingertips, halfway to his mouth. Percy didn't even bother trying to be neat and polite. He grabbed the platter of pancakes and placed it in front of him, drenching it in syrup, sliced strawberries, powdered sugar, cinnamon, whipped cream and chocolate before digging in like a starving man.

When Mrs. Weasley came back with seconds, the seconds disappeared too.

"So, dears," Mrs. Weasley set down with the fourths. "Today, you will be going back to Diagon Alley for your schoolbooks. Tomorrow, we would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione, will you take them there and help them?"

Leo's self-crisped bacon suddenly didn't taste too good anymore. Hermione, Rom and Harry turned pale.

It wasn't his fault he got attracted to the wizard who was spitting fire!

Wait... could he spit fire too?

"Yes, mum," Ron muttered, looking at his Cauldron Cake.

**()()()**

_**Percy's POV**_

So, the thirteen of them arrived at Diagon Alley once more.

Harry had casted this strange spell on them. They had to stay in a group for thirty minutes. Once they got the schoolbooks, they were free to go for the entire day.

Percy fidgeted impatiently all day long. He got his robes made, books bought, and when it was lunch, (also known as release time), Percy was crying with relief.

Harry handed them two galleons each, along with a warning not to get into trouble.

With that happy note, Percy sprinted for the Ice-cream shop, only to be pulled away by Annabeth to check out the crusty old books.

Hooray.


	4. And the Train Trouble

**Hey, everyone.**

**I am really sorry for the late update. I'm really sorry for (insert lame excuse). I know it's unacceptable. **

**In any way, as an apology gift, this story has... (For those who hate spoilers). **

**I will also be updating my other story at the same time.**

**A Wacky thing that is happening right now: The Shanghai pollution's soaring over 200 degrees. Awesome, really awesome. **

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Four: And the Train Trouble**

**Percy's POV**

Late last night, they stayed up watching Frozen.

When the King and Queen of Arendelle died, Hazel sighed sadly. Thalia and Reyna rolled their eyes. Leo grinned and burst into flames.

When Hans betrayed Anna, Hazel started screaming in rage, using some very unflattering phrases that would make Arion feel shame. Reyna was absolutely livid, clenching her fists. Leo grinned and burst into flames.

When Anna became frozen, Hazel burst into tears. Piper cried quietly. Annabeth, Thalia and Reyna raised their eyebrows. Leo grinned and burst into flames.

Once the movie was over, Percy was totally regretting it.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO..." Leo sang.

Would it be ironic if we compared Leo's singing to a tortured automaton?

"CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE..."

"SHUT UP!" Percy yelled, hands over his ears.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO! THAT PERFECT GIRL..."

"Leo!" Hazel blushed. "You're a boy!"

"I know, right? AND HERE I STAND, AND HERE I STAY..."

"Oh, _please _don't stay here!" Ron moaned.

"LET THE STORM RAGE ON... MWA HA HA!"

Well, a _firestorm _certainly raged on that night.

**()()()**

**Percy's POV Continued**

The next morning, he didn't hog the blue pancakes.

He hogged the blue Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The blueberry ones were awesome, but the Ocean Flavor was outrageously... salty.

"Percy, you can't have that for breakfast!" Annabeth sighed, exasperated. "You'll never get enough calories, not to mention the nutrition. You'll get hungry really soon!"

"Doesn't matter," Percy shrugged. "I'll just bring more of 'em with me."

"But you don't have any more money left," Annabeth pointed out.

"So? I'll just borrow yours!"

Mrs. Weasley watched the conversation with humored eyes.

By the time breakfast was ready, they used another Portkey to arrive at an alley near King's Cross Station. Their trunks came along with them too.

Harry got them trolleys.

Chiron had given them each a massive trunk. Based on what he could see, Piper's was filled with clothes. Annabeth's was bursting with books. Frank, Jason, Reyna, Thalia, Hazel, Nico didn't pack much, except for some clothes, robes, required schoolbooks and knickknacks of personal belongings.

Percy didn't pack much either. The only thing out of place was the surfboard and a bag the size of a MacBook computer of blue candy...

(Don't let Annabeth see that.)

"Here we are!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. They arrived at Platform 9 and 10. Fred, George, and Percy... Percy Weasley was also with them.

"So... where is Platform 9 and 3/4?" Annabeth asked. "I assume it would be somewhere in between...?"

"Correct, my dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. "Just run right on through and..."

"Wait a second, lady," Leo raised a flaming hand. "You're telling us to run into a wall. I'm an expert in head injuries..."

"Jason is the expert in head injuries," Percy corrected.

Thalia and Jason gave him twin scowls.

"Fine!" Percy muttered, staring at his feet.

"All right," Leo continued. "I'm not really sure what you're talking about. You want us to run into a wall and die of a concussion. Right?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Fred, why don't you show Leo what to do?"

"I'm not Fred!" Fred shouted indignantly. "I'm George!"

"Honestly, mum! Don't you know your children?" George protested.

"All right, there's no need to be rude," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "George..."

"Just kidding, mum. I'm Fred," Fred bowed grandly and flashed an impish grin... a grin that was even more ridiculous than Leo's and ran into the wall.

Hazel squeaked, expecting him to topple over, but Fred went right through the wall.

"Cool!" Leo yelled as he tromped through.

Soon, the demigods and wizards were in.

Ahead of them was a black train with red designs. HOGWARTS EXPRESS was written in bright gold letters.

"Come on," Ron gestured onwards. "Let's get into a compartment."

**()()()**

Once everything was settled down, Percy snuck himself a few Blueberry Sour Strings, slurping them up like noodles. It was a snug fit, but still comfortable.

"So..." Harry twiddled his fingers awkwardly. "Everything's good?"

"Fine and dandy," Percy replied.

Hermione passed around a box of sugar-free granola bars, from her parents, of course.

The landscape zoomed past them, the busy city fading into a peaceful country. Light green pastures dotted with mooing cows flew by, as a small farm village took its place.

"Oh, you must be the American Exchange Students,"

Percy nearly gave himself a whiplash as he glanced at the compartment door. A tall, skinny boy with white blond hair stood there, dressed in his robes. Two burly and ugly boys stood behind him, like bodyguards. The crest stitched onto their lapels were dark green, an almost sinister shade.

"I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself," the blond boy began. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, prefect of the Slytherin House."

"Go away, Malfoy," Ron growled.

Draco laughed cruelly. Percy immediately hated him. He was just the type of bully he had faced in his old boarding schools.

"Go away, Malfoy!" Draco mimicked Ron's voice, making it more ridiculous. The bodyguards laughed brutishly.

Thalia's hands tightened. Reyna narrowed her eyes. Hazel looked as if someone had slapped her in the face. Jason opened his mouth in shock. Leo burst into flames.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw Leo.

"Oops, sorry!" Leo quickly batted himself off.

"Well!" Draco looked very interested. "Such powerful wizards, even with no training! You must all belong in Slytherin. Come on now, there's no need to stay with the Potty and Weasel."

"You dare..." Ron stood up, face crimson with rage.

"Come on, Weasel boy," Draco snickered. "Too scared to fight?"

In one fluid motion, Thalia drew an arrow and fired. The arrow embedded itself into the wall just beside Draco's head. Draco's face was frozen in an expression of shock.

The bodyguards lunged forward, but in two swift kicks, the boys lay on the ground, moaning.

"Pitiful, just pitiful," Thalia commented as she sat back down.

"You silvery brat..."

"Stop," Reyna spoke. It was cold and calm. Immediately, everyone quieted. "I am sorry, Malfoy, but we are staying here for now,"

"Fine," Malfoy snarled furiously. "But you'll regret it,"

He stormed away furiously.

"Nice job," Percy congratulated Reyna.

Reyna shrugged modestly.

The demigods and wizards laughed as the tension eased. Their journey had just begun.


	5. And the Sorting Situation

**Hi.**

**So... yeah. This is the new update. **

**This one is for Shadowell. If she hand't reminded me to update so often, I might have completely forgotten about fanfiction. Thank you so much for those reminders!**

**In any way, enjoy. **

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Five: And the Sorting Situation**

**Percy's POV**

Soon, the pleasant hills turned stonier. For a split second, there was the peaceful countryside. Then, it was a city with towering stone towers, shuttered windows, cobbled paths.

"You'd better get changed," Hermione was already in her robes, slipping back into the compartment. "We're about to get there."

"Right, robes," Percy said dryly.

They were basically quite a few sets of those. One set was the black trousers, billowy white shirt and (color not defined yet) sleeveless V-neck sweaters and tie. Over the entire attire, you wear a long black robe.

For the Brits, it was nothing.

For the Americans...

If Hades truly wanted to torture demigods (especially the one named Percy), all he really needed to do was to put a "Force Demigod Named Percy Jackson To Put On Hogwarts School Uniform For Eternity" torture device in the Fields of Punishment.

Soon, the Hogwarts Express screeched to a halt, spraying sparks as the brakes were on full force. Percy clung onto the table to keep from toppling over. The demigods weren't dressed in robes, but no one seemed to notice.

"Out! Out!"

Percy reached for his trunk, but Harry winked and said, "Don't worry. The magic takes care of our belongings,"

Well, Percy wasn't too fond of lugging a trunk around, so he trusted Harry and left them alone.

Once Percy left the train, he gasped.

It wasn't because of the glorious stone castle surrounded by towers and gates, with fluttering banners and golden light streaming through the windows.

It was because a monstrosity of a man stood in front of him. He wore ragged and worn clothes, muddy boots and faded red mittens. A massive beard bristled its way down his chin, framing his face with what looked like brambles. Black eyes like beetles peeked through the amount of hair. A wooly hat topped the entire thing off.

"One of 'e American Students, aren't ye?" the man bellowed.

Percy made a noise that sounded something like, "Hoolpfh!"

"Percy, what is it... eep!" Annabeth landed beside Percy, eyes wide.

The rest of the demigods exited the train and froze.

Hazel squeaked like a trodden mouse.

Frank turned into a grizzly bear (whose rump squished an exiting Draco right back into the train). (Percy's Notes: Draco looks significantly more disheveled (correction: hideous) after being squashed by Frank in Grizzly Bear mode)

Jason's jaw dropped.

Piper's jaw dropped in perfect harmony with Jason's.

Reyna reached for her javelin.

Thalia readied her bow.

Leo burst into flames.

"Whoa, ye children!" the man yelled. "What'd ye think ye're doing?"

"Percy!" Harry squished past Draco and managed to squeeze past Frank's rump (which was _still_ blocking the doorway).

"It's a Giant!" Percy cried.

Why was there still Giants? The Giant War was over!  
>"No!" Harry stumbled to a halt. "He's... a... He's Hagrid!"<p>

"Harry!" Hagrid seemed relieved to see a familiar face... that ISN'T holding a weapon. "How's ye summer? 'Ave you seen these barbarians? What're they holding? Swords? Spears?"

"It's a javelin," Reyna snipped.

"Whatever it is, I hope it ain't aimed toward me!"

Reyna quickly placed her javelin in a somewhat more neutral manner.

"That's better!"

"All right!" Harry made his way to the middle of the mess. Percy knew it must be killing him to be the peacemaker.

"All right, Hagrid, meet the American Exchange Students. I'll explain who they are, but they have to keep their identities a secret for now. Percy, meet Hagrid. Yes, he's sort of a giant, but he's certainly a nice one. He lives near the Forbidden Forest, and he's the Groundkeeper."

"Oh, that's nice," Thalia said, lowering her bow.

Reyna placed her javelin away. Hesitantly, the weapons lowered.

"Good!" Hagrid turned happy again. "Who's ready to get to Hogwarts?"

**()()()**

**Percy's POV**

They went to the Castle by sailing through tiny boats. The current led them to the great gates where they gathered.

The boats were so slow! Percy tried to be patient, but after cooping an ADHD child in a 6 hour train ride and forcing him to be in a boat in the middle of a moat (aka home territory), you have got to expect some sort of reaction.

Seriously, it was a miracle no one has exploded from the pent-up energy, anyway.

Percy grinned and suddenly, his boat (which included Annabeth, Jason, and Piper) zoomed forward.

Piper and Annabeth shrieked. Electricity crackled through the water.

"My toad!" someone cried. "It's electrocuted!"

Percy quickly stopped playing. Piper and Annabeth stifled their shrieks. Jason extinguished the electricity.

Who knew dead toads looked so... crisp?

**()()()**

**Percy's POV**

"Good, you are to be with the First Years..."

"You mean _First Grade_?" Percy asked skeptically. "I'd hate to inform you, Mrs. McGonagal, but I'm seventeen. Almost eighteen, if you're wondering. Don't you think I'm too old for _First Grade_?"

Professor McGonagall was this strict looking lady with grayish hair pinned up tight in a bun. She wore a long green velvet dress, a dark green purse at the crook of an arm, and a tall green hat on her head. In her hands was a massive book with cracked yellow pages.

In simpler words, she was one of the "Take-One-Look-At-Percy-And-Kick-him-Out-Of-The-Classroom" teachers.

"Perseus Jackson," McGonagall continued, as of she had never even heard him. "Please keep your identities a secret. Professor Dumbledore will give you the right time to introduce yourselves. You will be kept with the First Years to begin your sorting. Your classes would be with Harry, of course, but stay with the First Years for just a few hours. That will be all."

Percy muttered sullenly as he followed McGonagall into the throne hall.

Again, it wasn't the castle that made him gasp.

It was the ghosts.

They were all 3D, translucent, slightly whitish in color, like water and milk. They swirled around the hall, hovering near the ceiling. Some of them chatted with the older students.

Hades was going to be _really_ mad. It didn't take a genius to figure out these equations:

Ghosts = Paperwork

Paperwork = A really ticked off Hades

Really, Percy could relate. Nothing in this world was worse than paperwork... (if Book Reports counted as paperwork).

Then, all of the ghosts gasped.

They were all looking at Nico.

Right, being the son of Hades and all.

"King Nico!" one of them gasped.

All of the ghosts were throwing themselves into a frenzy, tearing at their hair and wailing.

"I don't wanna leave!"

"King Nico, please! Don't force us to go to the Underworld!"

"We're begging of you! Please! Please!"

"Silence!" Nico ordered.

The Hall grew deathly quiet.

Bad pun, huh?

Nico hissed something out, too low for anyone to hear. The ghosts seemed to have heard it. They turned around and started minding their own business, talking and chatting and all. They did their act so convincingly Percy almost forgot the fact that the ghosts had begged for their lives just a moment before.

"What happened?" Percy whispered. He really wanted to know.

"Just a reminder," Nico smirked.

Something told him that smirk really meant a 'reminder'.

**()()()**

**Percy's POV**

"All right, everyone!"

Professor McGonagall stood at the podium. She placed a three legged stool in front of her, a massive hat in her hand.

"You will now be sorted into one of our houses: Gryffindor..."

The table with red and gold banners went wild.

"Hufflepuff..."

The table with black and yellow banners screamed.

"Ravenclaw..."

The table with royal blue banners clapped politely.

"Or Slytherin."

The table with the velvety green and silver banners roared. They stomped their feet, gnashed their fists and shouted to the sky.

"How dramatic," Hazel sniffed. Piper, Reyna, Annabeth and Thalia wore identical expressions of disgust.

"Let the Sorting begin!"

McGonagall began to read name after name. The First Year student had the hat placed on his/her head. A few moments later, the Hat would scream, "GRYFFINDOR!" or "HUFFLEPUFF!" and... you get the main idea.

In about half an hour, the students were all sorted.

"Now," McGonagall began. "We have a list of American Exchange Students arriving. They will also be sorted, and will go with the Fifth Years for their lessons. However, they will not be sleeping in their House dorms. The North Tower will be their sleeping and comfort quarters."

There was a few murmurs of confusion, but most of them seemed excited to have some American influence within them.

Whatever.

"Arellano, Reyna!"

Reyna walked forward, a guarded expression on her face. Her long braid swung back and forth like a pendulum. She sat down cautiously and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

Percy couldn't fight back the giggle. With that hat on her head, Reyna looked so _cute_! She looked like a kindergartner or something!

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw wizards cheered as Reyna sat with them.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

Annabeth sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws cheered even louder.

"Levesque, Hazel!"

Hazel sat down nervously.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuffs cheered loudly. This was probably the first time they got someone that is actually powerful with them.

Fanning her face and blushing furiously, Hazel sat down quickly.

"Grace, Jason!"

Jason huffed a bit when the hat was put on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors roared like lions.

Percy twiddled his thumbs. Since Harry and Ron and Hermione were in Gryffindor... he'd like to be with them.

"Grace, Thalia!"

Thalia huffed even louder. She hated her last name. Everyone knew that... except for McGonagall.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors roared again, as the Slytherins scowled.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

"Can you not call me Perseus?" Percy complained as he sat down. The hat was placed on his head.  
>It smelled like old poop.<p>

_Very brave, very loyal. _A thin reedy voice sliced through his brain.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Percy yelped.

_Fiery too! Now... Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Well... _

Percy began to sweat. He sweated because he didn't want to go to Hufflepuff and the fact that his hair would probably start smelling like old poop for the rest of his life.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors screamed.

Percy yanked the hat off his head and handed it to McGonagall before sprinting to take a seat beside Harry.

"McLean, Piper!"

Piper sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuffs cheered. Especially the boys.

Jason scowled.

"Valdez, Leo!"

Leo winked impishly as he sat on the stool and burst into flames.

Unfortunately, the hat also burst into flames

Everyone screamed.

Leo extinguished himself just as a flaming hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR! ALL RIGHT! I WON'T PUT YOU IN SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins looked hurt.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! Don't forget that... ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO!" Leo took a grand bow and trotted off.

"Show off," Across the tables, he could still hear Annabeth mutter. It really was a pity that the couples were all separated. At least they were promised their own dorms.

Percy grinned.

"Zhang, Frank!"

Frank sat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Oh well, at least one couple got to be together.

"So now..." McGonagall began to close the book.

"What about Nico?" Hazel objected.

"Right!" McGonagall fumbled for the book. "Di Angelo, Nico!"

Nico smirked and sat down.

The hat didn't speak a word.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Is this even working?" Nico growled.

McGonagall poked the hat with her wand.

"SLYTHERIN! HE IS DEFINITELY SLYTHERIN! STOP THIS TORTURE!"

The hat promptly fainted.

"Guess it's Slytherin, then," Nico said, unimpressed as he sat with his house.

Then, the roof just about blew off by the sound of the applause.


	6. And the Feeding Frenzy

**Hi.**

**Here is the new update. Special thanks to Sabrina Luna Potter for finding my tiny mistake. It's been forever since I've read Harry Potter, so there are a few holes in the story. I apologize for that. **

**In any way, enjoy. **

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Six: And the Feeding Frenzy**

**Leo's POV**

Once the cheering was over, the eating began.

Oh, oh, it's called 'feasting'. Don't worry, Annabeth. Keep your head on your shoulders.

Dumbledore (it's actually a pretty dumb name, according to Leo's point of view) sort of waved his wand and the tables were filled with food.

Leo's eyes widened when he saw the array of roasts, pizza, pasta, fries, burgers, and other food.

If you think Leo's eyes are wide, talk about Percy's. Percy was practically leaning forward, a hand inching its way to the largest platter of pizza.

"Let the feasting begin!"

Leo, Percy, Harry, Ron, and all the boys (except for Nico) reached forward and started mobbing the food.

The girls hissed in disgust.

Leo heaped a massive pile of fries on his plate, along with chips, popcorn chicken and sausages. He nabbed two hamburgers and drenched the entire plate down with Cheese sauce. The final completion of the picture was an XXXXXXXXXXXXL bottle of Coke.

Not Diet Coke. The real Coke.

Leo tucked in happily, but the commotion was obviously turned onto Percy.

Percy had nearly five times the amount of food on his plate. It was stacked the very least two feet high in the air, piles of pizza, burgers and fries. The boys were all gawping and the girls were gagging.

"Percy, don't eat that much!" Annabeth cried, exasperated. "You'll get sick!"

"Doesn't matter," Percy replied, mouth full as he took a messy slurp of Coke. "Coke is water. Water heals me."

Hermione turned into a very interesting shade of green when some half chewed pizza drifted into the Coke. Stumbling a hasty apology, she promptly turned around and ran for the bathrooms.

Leo grinned his famous impish grin and chomped down his hamburgers.

Then, he saw Nico.

Nico was eating quite a bit for his usual standards. On a daily basis, a pomegranate would be enough to sustain him for 24 hours.

This time, he was actually nibbling cautiously on a slice of pepperoni pizza, eyes flickering around as if worried someone would start yelling, "Nico, you _actually_ eat _real_ food?"

Well, too bad for him.

"Nico!" Leo barked.

Nico jumped slightly.

Well, Nico was too sophisticated to jump. His shoulders just lifted about one millimeter before slumping down to its usual shape.

"What?" Nico snapped irritably. Surprisingly, Leo could actually hear him from across the tables.

"You're eating too little!" Leo declared.

The room grew quiet, all eyes on him.

"Nico di Angelo," Leo said loudly. "From now on, I, Leo Valdez, will be Mr. Di Angelo's Official Food and Indulgence Manager. As my first act, I order you to eat..."

Leo quickly filled his plate so it towered over Percy's. With quite a bit of effort, he hauled it over to Nico and slammed the plate down.

Unfortunately, the force of the slam was enough to send the tower of food toppling. Most of it fell onto the tablecloth, but some managed to fall onto some very angry wizards.

Nico's mouth gaped open in shock as a soggy hamburger landed on his head.

"I, Leo Valdez, denounce myself as Di Angelo's Food and Indulgence Manager," Leo squeaked as he backed away to the Gryffindor table.

"_Leo Valdez..._"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

**()()()**

**Percy's POV**

That was interesting.

Nico stood up and gave Leo the Criminal's Glare/Smile, and promptly fled the room. He wouldn't be back in a hurry.

Oh well. More food for him.

Percy tucked right back into the fries. Sure, they weren't blue, but they tasted pretty good anyway. After all, he's not the picky type.

Percy was about to shove another fistful of fries into his mouth when the fries disappeared.

"Hm!" Percy protested as Dumbledore walked up to the podium, eyes twinkling.

"Is everybody full and happy?" Dumbledore asked.

The crowd cheered assent.

"Nooooooo..." Percy moaned.

The food on the table had disappeared. The food on his plate had also disappeared. Not even a drop of grease was left.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed, horrified.

"But..." Percy opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, all! Before we go on feasting, let us review some rules: the Forbidden Forest is always Forbidden, and respect must be shown to all peers! Now, let us begin to sing our school songs..."

They sang a really weird song about dead flies.

"Good!" Dumbledore said. "Music... it's lovely isn't it? Now, I do believe it is time for..."

The plates refilled... but with desserts instead. There were cakes, pies, tarts, souffles, and... ice cream...

Annabeth sighed loudly and nibbled on some Creme Brulee. Percy had very rudely took the massive bowl of blueberry ice cream and started shoveling the stuff down his throat.

Well, he was a teenage boy going on a growth spurt, after all.

**I apologize for the short chapter, but I'm kind of in a rush today. So... that's it, I guess. Next chapter would be more interesting. **


	7. And the Potions Problem

**Hey, everyone.**

**Welcome back to... Tuesday? Wednesday? I'm losing track of time here. **

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Seven: And the Potions Problem**

**Percy's POV**

The demigods were given a room at the North Tower. The boys (Percy, Jason, Nico, Frank, Leo) took one room, and the girls (Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Thalia and Reyna) took up the other room.

Of course, the ladies got the bigger room.

After being stuffed to the brim with the good food, Percy was ready to sleep for a year. Who knew a full, warm belly could make you so sleepy?

"Good night, Annabeth," Percy mumbled sleepily as he gave her a good-night kiss.

"Brush your teeth, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth responded. "Your breath smells like garlic."

"Ha," Percy muttered.

The room was nice, with a fiery hearth, thick wooly rugs and five four-posted beds with velvet drapes. There was a few tables at a corner, and their trunks were placed at the foot of the beds.

Percy found his trunk and peeked at his bed. The pillows were nice and fluffy, the blankets were thick and plush.

Absolutely perfect.

"Dibs on the bathroom!" Leo hollered.

"Come on," Percy groaned. "I'm sleepy!"

"Too bad, too sad," Leo sang.

Of course, Leo was probably not going to rush for Percy's sake. That boy.

After half an hour of waiting, Leo finally came out, dressed in red pajamas with flame designs. Before Percy could protest, Frank went in.

Thankfully, Frank was much faster. After ten quick minutes, Frank came out dressed in thick pajamas decorated with tiny animals.

Percy stumbled in only to see Nico. Still in his clothes, thankfully.

"ARGH!" Percy screamed, leaping back.

Nico must have shadow-traveled in.

"Too bad," Nico smirked and slammed the door.

After an hour, Nico came out in black pajamas. No designs.

Percy flew in, locked the door and showered. Being the son of Poseidon, his bath time only took about thirty seconds. Buttoning his light green pajamas, Percy slumped into bed, face-first.

**()()()**

**Percy's POV**

The next morning, Percy found his schedule on his trunk. The others were already up, studying their schedules.

"What do you have first?" Frank asked.

Percy quickly scanned his schedule.

"Potions," Percy said.

Fortunately, the others had already gotten ready. In moments, Percy was ready to fight a hundred monsters... Or... not quite a hundred, but you get the idea.

They tromped down for breakfast, meeting up with the girls.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy said happily.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Annabeth asked immediately.

"Um... yep," Percy said quickly.

"Good,"

Annabeth gave him a quick kiss before dashing off to the Ravenclaw table to eat breakfast.

Percy piled his plate high with eggs, toast, bacon, pancakes, waffles and hash brown potatoes. Within moments, the entire pile was demolished.

Soon, the students trickled out. Percy followed Hermione, Ron and Harry to the Potions classroom... which is actually the Dungeon.

Percy shivered as the icy air blasted him in the face. The students ruffled up their collars and wrapped their arms around themselves. Only Leo was unaffected by the cold.

The Gryffindor students found themselves seats. Thalia and Jason sat together, no big surprise. They probably needed quality sibling time, considering the fact that they barely had two minutes of "Hi, how do you do?"s before getting attacked.

Percy sat beside Leo.

Why?

Leo radiated so much heat he was practically an electric heater.

Soon, the Slytherins trickled in. Nico lingered near a the back of the crowd, finding himself the coldest and most neglected corner of the entire room.

Draco Malfoy came in, talking loudly with his sidekicks and a girl whose face was squished like a bulldog's. The second his eyes met Percy's he strode over and sat beside him.

"Potions is my favorite class," Draco whispered excitedly. "Professor Snape's teaching it. Do you know who he is?"

"No," Percy said, annoyed.

The desks were made to hold two people, and with three people, it was getting kind of cramped.

"Professor Snape is..."

"Snape is a completely hideous bat," Harry interrupted.

Percy was never so happy to see him.

"Move over, Malfoy," Harry said. "You're squeezing Percy to bits,"

"Oh, so it's the Potty now, is it?" Draco sneered. "Trying to win the Exchange Students over? Try harder,"

"Uh..." Leo coughed. "Harry does have a point. I don't know about Percy, but I am completely suffocating here."

Draco shot Leo a furious glare before finding his own seat.

"Wonder why Draco always wants to win us over," Percy wondered.

"Everyone wants to be your friend," Harry answered. "You guys are..."

Harry, unfortunately could not finish his thought because Professor Snape chose that time to enter.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I advise you to find yourself a seat, Mr. Potter,"

Harry quickly sat beside Ron.

Percy scowled.

Snape was a tall man, sickly pale with a hooked nose. A mop of greasy hair flopped down his face. He wore a coat that was far too large, so it billowed like bat wings.

"Let us get down to business," Snape continued in a cold, frigid voice. "We shall begin this Year with a bit of review. Ms. Granger, what is the use of a Mandrake Root?"

"The Mandrake Root reverses spells done onto someone," Hermione answered briskly.

A few more questions were asked and answered.

Strangely, Percy found himself getting sleepy. Wasn't potions about... potions? It probably isn't about... random plant stuff, right?

"Mr. Jackson,"

Percy snapped awake.

"What?"

Snape's face hardened.

"In this world, you say, 'Yes, Professor,' and your American attitude will not be tolerated," Snape said frostily.

"OK," Percy said, getting annoyed.

"What did I say about American attitudes?"

"Yes, Professor," Percy gritted out. He was seriously starting to hate Snape.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said easily.

"Wait, WHAT?" Percy yelped indignantly. "You're just taking away points because of... doing nothing?"

"Perseus Jackson!" Snape snarled.

"It's Percy!" Percy snarled back.

He felt a tugging sensation at his gut, and suddenly, Snape was drenched from head to toe.

A few students released choked laughter.

Snape gasped and spluttered, his coat hanging limp from his arms. Drips of greasy water dripped from his oily hair, forming puddles on the ground.

"You dare?" Snape gasped. "Detention!"

"Oh, Percy is very sorry," Surprisingly, Leo stood up. Summoning a fireball in one hand, he launched it at Snape.

Snape screamed as the fireball incinerated his cape, scorching the tips of his hair.

Some students laughed openly.

"Oh, BOTH Percy AND Leo are very, very sorry," Jason said, standing up. Summoning a massive gale, Jason launched it at Snape, causing him to trip over his own shoes, tumble 360 degrees and land on his head.

Everyone did't even bother to hide their laughter anymore.

"DETENTION! ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone did stop laughing.

Except for Percy.

"Oh snap," Percy giggled.

**This update is somewhat uneventful and not very funny. Sorry for that.**


	8. And the Quidditch Question

**Wait... It's only Friday!**

**Yes, I know. I'm not really sure about the school schedule, but what I do know is that for Christmas, we get two days off (Thursday and Friday). Since I really have nothing to do except for reviewing old math problems, I might as well just write another update anyway. **

**So... enjoy!**

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Eight: And the Quidditch Question**

**Percy's POV**

After Potions came a special lesson for the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Because the demigods were sort of new to this craziness, the skipped Herbology for just one day and went outside to the Quidditch field. Even the non-Gryffindor and non-Slytherin demigods went. Annabeth was fuming because of missing Muggle Studies.

The Quidditch field is this... field with massive bleachers surrounding it. There were three hoops at the edges of the field.

"Welcome to Quidditch," a thin woman with feathery white hair and sharp amber eyes strode into the field. Behind her hovered a few broomsticks.

"That's Madame Hooch," Harry explained.

"Does she expect us to ride on those things?" Leo asked, eyeing the broomsticks.

"Guess so," Jason said.

Well, being the son of Jupiter, Jason probably had nothing to fear.

Percy glanced at the sky. So far, it was clear and blue, with a few white fluffy clouds meandering its way across.

For a very strange reason, Percy felt as if the second he even touches one of those broomsticks, he's going to be electrocuted.

"Quidditch is the wizarding sport. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are the Seekers of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams," Madame Hooch continued, talking about the rules and history and blah-blah-blah.

In the end, Percy found out that you had to fly around in the broomstick and whack a ball into the hoops. The Seeker catches the snitch. The Beaters whack the crazy Bludgers.

"Now, let us practice controlling the broomsticks first," Madame Hooch said. "Place one leg across the broomstick. When you are ready, kick off and control the broomstick around,"

Harry had summoned his own broomstick, which looked way cooler than Percy's. Percy glanced disdainfully at his, which had a scarred handle and bristly bristles.

Harry and Draco launched off immediately, flying in circles above the field. A few others kicked off. Jason launched off easily as well... Actually, Jason didn't even need to _launch_. He really just sat on the broomstick, summoned the winds and flew.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth waved, hovering a few feet in the air.

Percy clambered onto the broomstick but it kept on jumping around. Since one leg was in the air, the other leg swung around in crazy circles.

When he managed to get in control, Percy gritted his teeth and launched off.

**()()()**

**Jason's POV**

No matter what Percy or anyone thought, Jason was NOT cheating.

Jason launched off, just as Madame Hooch told him to. Riding a broomstick was surprisingly easy. You just need to nudge the handle and off you go.

Jason glanced down. Nico was making his way steadily up, looking paler than usual but determined. Hazel was looking green as she sailed side by side with Frank. Thalia looked even greener than Hazel. Reyna was rising up. Annabeth and Piper hovered at least six feet in the air. Leo was zooming around like a maniac before bonking into a hoop and knocking himself out cold.

Fortunately, Harry managed to catch Leo before he smashed his skull open, thank goodness. Madame Hooch quickly sent Leo to the Infirmary to get treated.

Jason glanced down again. He couldn't help but to laugh at Percy.

Percy looked ridiculous. His broomstick wasn't really cooperative too. His leg was hooked around the handle, but the broomstick bounced up and down, causing him to hop around the field like a one legged donkey.

After a few minutes, Percy managed to clamber on.

"Let's do this!" Percy snarled at the broomstick. He kicked at the ground and the broomstick zoomed, 180 degrees straight into the sky.

Jason's jaw dropped. Everyone's head instinctively snapped up to see the Flying Son of Neptune.  
>"STUPID ZEUS!" Percy screamed. "STOP CURSING THIS BROOMSTICK!"<p>

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded.

Jason followed Percy up. Just as he was about to catch up, Percy dropped like a rock.

"AIEEEEEEE!" Percy screamed.

Jason turned to face the wind and followed Percy down. Strangely enough, the broomstick was still clamped between his stiff fingers.

"Level yourself!" Jason yelled.

Percy, unfortunately, could not level himself to slow the fall.

With a last burst of effort, Jason caught up and snatched Percy. The two of them made their way down to the ground warily.

"Stupid Zeus," Percy gasped. "Never going up there again. Nuh-uh."

"Come on, Percy," Jason wheezed. Percy's massive appetite was starting to catch up. He must have weighed two hundred pounds. Oh... Was that a little roll of chub?

"Boys!" Hooch strode over, furious. "Do NOT play with the broomsticks!"

"I wasn't playing with them!" Percy complained. "The broomstick went crazy!"

Hooch wasn't in the mood to listen. She handed Percy a pink detention slip.

Percy groaned loudly.

"Oh well," Jason said. "At least I don't have a..."

He trailed off as Hooch handed him a very suspicious looking pink slip too.

**Ha! Sorry, Jason!**

**I have a really quick question. If you don't want spoilers, don't read the next sentence. **

**Do you think the demigods should make their own Quidditch Team? Most of them seem fine... Except for Percy, of course. Please place your opinions in the reviews section! Thanks!**


	9. And the Doubt of Defense

**Welcome back to Of Magic and Mythology!**

**Also... Happy New Year, everyone! **

**One thing: Finals are coming up on January 6,7, and 8 (or somewhere around there. Details aren't too clear yet), and I need to get ready. Updates will, unfortunately, get slower. I might be able to squeeze in one (or at most, two) updates, and the usual updating schedule would be thrown off whack. Don't worry, though. Once the Finals are over, everything's going to go back to normal. **

**About the previous message about letting the demigods have a Quidditch team: I'm counting up the "Yes"s and "No"s. There wouldn't be any talk about Quidditch for this chapter, but the next few chapters might. **

**In any way, here's the new update and enjoy. **

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Nine: And the Doubt of Defense**

**Leo's POV**

Next, they went to Defense Against Dark Arts.

Leo went into the classroom and gagged into his sleeve immediately. All around him, his fellow students looked sick, but kept their mouths shut.

The room was covered in pretty pink wallpaper. Plates displaying cute little kittens, delicate teacups and other pretty little things hung on the wall. Every desk was covered with light, frilly, tablecloths and a massive plate of chocolates doused in pink cream sat neatly on the podium.

To top it all off, the room reeked of designer perfume, a thousand times worse than the Aphrodite cabin.

"Don't gag," Harry whispered quickly to Leo.

"Tell that to Percy," Leo whispered back.

Sure enough, Percy was practically on the floor, rolling around in exaggerated agony.

Leo managed to find a seat beside Percy again. His nose itched horribly.

"Hello, students,"

Leo saw a stout woman with mousy brown hair waddle into the room. She wore a silky dark pink blouse, a thick, pink velvet skirt, pink heels that seemed to be at the verge of giving up and a light pink furry coat.

Honestly, she looked like a fat, pale toad dressed in frilly bits of cloth.

Leo immediately hated that woman. Her way of speaking didn't say, "Hello, students!" but "Hello, good-for-nothing little toddlers who are inferior and have absolutely nothing to do with me,"

"I am Professor Dolores Umbridge, a member of the Ministry of Magic. I will be teaching you Defense Against Dark Arts this Year," Umbridge said primly as she picked up a piece of chocolate delicately before cramming the entire thing into her tiny mouth.

"Not the whole Year," Ron groaned.

"What did you say?" Umbridge zeroed in on Ron, piggy eyes lighting up with suspicion.

"Nothing, Professor," Ron mumbled, staring at the frilly pink tablecloth.

"Good," Umbridge placed her hands on her hips, giving Ron a good, hard look before waddling back.

Leo felt his face heat up with anger, but forced the feeling down. According to Percy, detention was not good.

"Please open your textbook and read from page one to the last page." Umbridge instructed.

"What?" Leo said, aghast.

Umbridge glanced at a clipboard.

"Leo Valdez, your etiquette is appalling," Umbridge snipped. "You must not say 'What?' in such a barbaric way! You must say, 'I beg your pardon, Professor Umbridge.' Now, say that again, Mr. Valdez. 'I beg your pardon, Professor Umbridge.'"

Leo's jaw dropped as he stared blankly at Umbridge. Wait... what? Now this toady lady was talking about, of all things, etiquette? In a demigod's life, the usefulness of etiquette would be rated as -1478.

"Mr. Valdez, apologize to me right now for your insolence," Umbridge said, sounding impatient.

"What did I do?" Leo protested. Honestly, he was more annoyed than dismayed. "Look here, lady..."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Umbridge squawked.

"What did I do?" Leo repeated. Why must she be so... etiquette-ish?

"APOLOGIZE!" Umbridge screamed. Her face looked like an overripe tomato. Some students were laughing into the tablecloth. It was so frilly it worked even better than laughing in your sleeve.

"Sorry!" Leo said dramatically. "Oh, my royal Highness, I beg your pardon greatly. Will you forgive me with all your heart and pretend this conversation has never existed?"

Umbridge's red face turned pale again as she gave Leo a wobbling curtsey.

"Thank you, kind sir!" Umbridge said with a silly little giggle.

Wait... this lady was nutty enough to take it seriously?

"OK," Leo said. "Speaking of textbook reading... I'm... dyslexic. I can't read."

"Don't be silly," Umbridge giggled. "Everyone can read. If you can't read, you might as well go crawling back to your Mudblood home and snivel your nose out!"

The students' eyes widened at Umbridge.

"No, no, your _human_... yes, human home and snivel your nose out!" Umbridge continued to giggle.

Who knew a few good words could make her so... giggly?

Mudblood must have been a really bad name or something, because everyone's eyes... especially Hermione's were blazing with anger.

Leo sat back down. He was seriously considering throwing an extra large fireball at Umbridge and watch her 'put on some blush'.

Beside him, Percy, Jason and Thalia were evidently having the same thoughts. The sky was grey and a mass of whirling clouds out the window.

"Oh dear," Umbridge said, settling down. "What did I say?"

"You said Mudblood," Leo suggested helpfully.

"Oh my goodness!" Umbridge clasped a white hand over her mouth. "Leo Valdez, how dare you say such a thing?"

"Can we give her Snape Treatment?" Percy complained.

"Can we?" Leo said eagerly.

"Can we?" Jason asked, eyes lighting right up.

"Go ahead," Thalia said graciously. "In fact, I'll join you!"

Would it be ironic to say that Umbridge was indeed, 'saved by the bell'?

"Leave, all of you!" Umbridge said, making a shooing motion with her hands.

Leo hid under his desk as Umbridge herded everyone out. Percy, Jason, and Thalia were swept away as well.

"Whew," Umbridge sighed as she was left alone. "Finally. Those imbeciles will drive me senile someday,"

Umbridge giggled before closing (but not locking, thankfully) the door as she left.

Good.

Leo scampered out. Summoning a fireball, he placed his hand near the wall. The patch of wallpaper shriveled and turned brown.

Grinning, Leo managed to scorch **I DON'T LIKE UMBRIDGE**onto the wall before moving on to the tablecloths.

After ten minutes, Leo nodded happily at his handiwork, The tablecloths were shriveled piles of ash piled onto the kitten plates. The chocolates were in Leo's stomach.

Giggling like Umbridge, Leo slipped out and skipped his way to the next class.

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	10. And the Detention Duty

**How's the week?**

**This is technically right smack in the middle of Finals week, and I know I'm supposed to be studying, but a quick thirty minute break can't really harm... right?**

**Special thanks to so many of you! We're on 111 reviews, and... just... thank you guys so much!**

**Oh well, in any way, here's the new update, hope you enjoy.**

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Ten: And the Detention Duty**

**Percy's POV**

The day sped by quickly. Percy sat down at the table to shovel down his dinner. After dinner came detention...

Percy swatted the thought of detention out of his head as he piled his plate full of pizza and macaroni & cheese.

The Mac&Cheese are technically American food, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and pretty much everyone (except for the demigods) mustn't have eaten it before.

"What's this?" Ron asked curiously, poking a lump of macaroni.

"Macaroni and Cheese," Percy said while Annabeth answered from the Ravenclaw table, "Artificial cheese flavorings, orange food coloring, macaroni and ten thousand calories,"

Ron turned green and worked on a slice of Shepherd's Pie.

"Annabeth!" Percy protested. "Now you just ruined their first taste of Mac&Cheese?"

Annabeth shrugged carelessly as she stabbed a chunk of roasted potato. "Just stating the facts,"

Fuming, Percy prodded a chunk of the delicacy and ate it.

**()()()**

After eating four plates of Mac&Cheese, Percy wasn't full, but full enough. If he moved onto his fifth plate, Ron's and Harry's eyes would probably pop out of their sockets in surprise.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Uh..." Percy suddenly had trouble forcing down his meal as his stomach lurched up and down. "It's good," He took a quick sip of coke to calm his stomach. Believe it or not, Coke does wonders to upset digestive systems.

"Hey," Jason glanced up excitedly. "Should we make our own Quidditch team?"

Percy spewed his mouthful of Coke right into Leo's face.

"Dude, what was that for?" Leo protested, but Percy ignored him.

"What are you trying to do? Get us all killed?" Percy demanded.

Jason looked slightly offended. "I would never kill you! I meant that it would be an interesting experience if we could... play Quidditch too..."

"Well, that's easy for you to say," Percy said indignantly. "You're a son of Zeus. Besides, if you put me in Zeus's territory... you can expect a flaming Percy screaming as he falls from the sky."

"Ha," Jason said wryly.

"What's going on?" Hazel came over from the Hufflepuffs, followed by Annabeth and the rest of the demigods.

"I think we should have a Quidditch team," Jason said automatically.

Annabeth looked surprised.

"Yeah, I agree," Leo said, shooting Percy a stinky look while wringing Coke from his hair.

"Why not?" Reyna said thoughtfully.

"No," Thalia said, shaking her head and backing away.

"Why not?" Hazel, Piper and Annabeth said together.

"Hm," Nico said.

"Sure," Frank said energetically.

"So we're going to have our very own Quidditch team!" Jason said happily. "Who wants to be the Chasers?"

"I'm good," Annabeth suggested, followed by Piper and Reyna.

"Beaters?"

"Oh, me! Me!" Leo waved his hand like a hyperactive kindergartner that does not need any more caffeine.

"Sure," Frank said.

"I can be the Keeper..." Jason said. "Who's going to be the Seeker?"

There was a moment of thoughtful silence.

"We can decide that later," Jason concluded. "Beaters are Frank and Leo. Chasers are Annabeth, Piper and Reyna. I'm the Keeper. Seeker is undetermined."

"Oh," Percy cut in. His idea was so brilliant he was almost smacking himself in the head about not thinking about it earlier. "The Professors wouldn't let us have a team... right?"

Slowly, Jason grinned and pointed to Professor Dumbledore who winked back. "Got that covered,"

**()()()**

After dinner, Percy was in an absolutely horrible mood.

"Percy, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Common Room," Percy growled.

"We have Detention," Harry said unhappily.

"I'm skipping Detention," Percy replied.

"You can't," Harry said, sounding even unhappier.

Percy thought about protesting, but gave up.

"Fine. Where is the Detention Room or something?"

Harry paled.

"Snape's taking care of Detention today..."

**()()()**

Snape's definition of Detention was so horrific Percy almost wished for the "Keep your head on the desk and wait for the hour to pass" Detention style.

Snape had everyone polish trophies in the Trophy Room. Most of the Gryffindors were there, using rags and squirt bottles to scrub at the rusty trophies. If the trophy wasn't clean enough, the squirt bottle would squirt some lemony liquid in your eyes and the trophy would bonk you on the head.

"Easy peasy," Percy almost sang as he submerged his trophy in the lemony liquid. The liquid slipped back into the bottle easily as Percy raised a shiny clean trophy in the air.

"Can I go now?" Percy called.

Snape billowed over, eyes narrowing as he inspected the trophy.

"Clean it again," Snape said.

Percy scowled. "What?"

"Clean it again," Snape repeated.

Percy submerged the trophy... again.

"Clean it again," Snape repeated.

"But it's clean!" Percy protested.

"Clean it again," Snape repeated.

"What are you, a copy machine?" Percy muttered angrily.

"Clean it..." Snape managed to catch himself just in time.

"Another hour of detention, Jackson," Snape snarled as he stormed away.

Percy flushed with rage until his eyes fell on Leo...

Percy felt a wicked smile spread across his face.

Oh, revenge would be sweet.

**All right. This chapter was definitely uneventful, but the next chapter would be more entertaining. Percy's revenge... (smiling wickedly).**

**For the Quidditch matter, I counted up the reviews and the "Demigods should have a team" won, 8-3. **

**So... that's that, I guess. I hope I'm not offending anyone severely or anything. In any way, thanks for the reviews again!**


	11. And the Revenge Riot

**The Finals are finally over!**

**The updating schedule will return to usual (Until the Quarter Three Midterms), which is on every Tuesday and occasional Wednesday. **

**Another thing: I know everything is going really slow right now, which is all comedy and no plot. I hope I'll be able to add a few plot stuff inside before the end of this chapter. **

**In any way, enjoy. **

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Eleven: And the Revenge Riot**

**Harry's POV**

Perhaps it was only later when Snape really realized how bad it was to be an enemy of the demigods'.

Harry sat down next to Ron at Potions. Snape had told them to start making a Shrinking Potion first, he will come and check later.

Immediately, Draco rushed over to Percy and started talking to him.

Why shouldn't he?

Every sane wizard and witch loved those demigods. They knew that they should be appalled by the rash behavior, but for a strange reason, they couldn't help but to admire and be awed by the carelessness and freedom of it all. Everyone wanted to be a friend of those American Exchange Students. Everyone wanted to be just like them.

It was both appalling and... admirable...?

Harry didn't say anything when Leo asked if Malfoy wanted his head on fire but turned back onto his caterpillars and started peeling them neatly.

Oh well.

The demigods were doing surprisingly well with the Shrinking Potion. As long as they followed the instructions, they were good. Jason and Thalia were doing it correctly, but Percy's was smoking and bubbling, and Leo's was frothing out of the cauldron and creating a spectacular display of acidic fountain spray. Hermione rushed out of her seat and fixed their problems quickly, thank goodness.

After twenty minutes, Snape came in. His wand was out, as if warning that everyone was being closely watched and every mistake would result in death.

"Good morning, students," Snape said in a calm, deadly voice.

There was not a sound in the room. Not even Draco breathed.

"I believe that your Shrinking Potion should be completed?"

There were a few mumbles of assent, but most were from the Slytherin side. Harry muttered a quick, "Yes," and kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Very well," Snape breathed softly.

Snape walked down the rows of cauldrons, breathing down people's necks as he inspected their Shrinking Potions, sometimes poking it cautiously with a long, silver dropper.

When Snape came over to inspect Neville Longbottom's potion, Neville was practically whimpering. After at least five minutes of poking, Snape growled softly and walked away to inspect Hermione's (which would obviously be perfect). Everyone practically exhaled with relief.

It was Dean Thomas who ran into trouble.

"Thin, limp, and weak," Snape hissed softly. Dean's eyes were wide as saucers as he stood defiantly.

"Poor, stringy, and oh-so-weak..." Snape hissed again...

"THEN DROP 'EM DOWN AND GIVE ME TEN!"

Snape's head snapped back so quickly Harry was surprised his head didn't fall off yet.

"Who dares?" Snape snarled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT, CUPCAKE? I SAID TO DROP 'EM DOWN AND GIVE ME TEN!"

A strangled sound of laughter worked its way out of Harry's mouth as he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Harry glanced at the demigods. Thalia and Jason had hands in their mouths, hiding their laughter. Percy and Leo were giggling uncontrollably. Hermione was pale and Ron's jaw dropped down to the ground.

Beside Leo, a table with a holographic satyr hopping around with a baseball bat danced happily, puffing little whirrs of steam.

"What is this sort of Dark Arts?" Snape demanded.

"OH, NOT GOING TO GIVE ME TEN? ALL RIGHT, THEN. I'LL MAKE YOU! SEE THIS BASEBALL BAT OVER HERE? EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN AND I'LL WHACK YOU ALL THE WAY TO LONG ISLAND SOUND!"

The class laughed way too loudly this time.

"YOU!" Snape turned towards the demigods.

The laughing notch turned from 110 to 0 in no time flat.

"Yes?" Percy asked, trying to look innocent and failing. Honestly, that boy looked ridiculous, with his fake pouty expression and all. Percy Jackson does not look good with a glistening lower lip sticking out a mile from his face.

"Detention, and THIRTY points from Gryffindor..."

"ONLY I GET TO DEDUCT POINTS, CUPCAKE! COME ON, COME ON, HUP, HUP, HUP, I NEED MY TEN..."

"SILENCE!"

"WHO'RE YOU, TELLING ME TO..."

"I SAID..."

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion. Cauldrons exploded, spewing Shrinking Potions everywhere. Crabbe screamed like a little girl when he was drenched by Draco's potion, shrinking until he was basically the size of a tennis ball.

"Help me, help me!" Crabbe squealed, his voice at least ten octaves higher than usual and much squeakier as he tried to wriggle his way out of his overlarge robes. Draco screamed as Crabbe's potion drenched him. Only Goyle was spared, but not for long, as Ron's cauldron tipped right onto his face.

Harry scrambled back. Thankfully, his seat was next to the wall, and he managed to press himself tightly there.

Percy was controlling the potions (since they were technically liquid, after all) and ushered them into a corner where he was trying to rally them into a cauldron. Leo was using his fire abilities to quickly scorch-dry the floor so that your feet wouldn't shrink into the size of peanuts in two seconds. Thalia and Jason were summoning winds to blow the liquids to Percy's corner.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked, impressed. For some reason that must have required a lot of luck, Neville had managed to scurry outside. Now, he was reentering the room cautiously.

"Oh, we had magic lessons before we came to Hogwards," Thalia said airily.

"Ha," Harry said quickly.

Snape, unfortunately, was not very lucky. His robes were hanging baggily around a tiny body, the size of a backpack. His overlarge head lolled grotesquely on a thin, skinny neck.

"What's happening?" Ron squeaked as he flailed tiny hands.

"That wasn't us," Percy said nervously.

"Not us," Thalia confirmed.

Harry believed them. Simple tricks like interrupting Snape's class (or setting Snape on fire) was... demigod-style, but releasing a torrent of Shrinking Potion to an unsuspecting class? Nuh-uh.

"Professor Snape! Help me!" Draco shrieked, wriggling out of his way to large robes. He had managed to keep his shirt on as he emerged. Or more accurately, the shirt was so large it was almost like a dress.

Just then, the loud voice came again.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

With a final crackle, Buford the Wonder Table silenced and scurried away quickly.

Snape dismissed the class in rage.

Harry couldn't dismiss the twinge of worry in his stomach as his scar blazed painfully across his forehead before subsiding into a dull ache.

**I hope it wasn't too harsh.**


	12. And the Sneaking Scuffle

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry about the Wednesday update. I didn't update my other story (The Shadow World) for two weeks and all. I updated my other story yesterday and wanted to update Of Magic and Mythology too, but my eyes were too tired the words were literally swimming around the screen. **

**In any way, I have also come to deliver another piece of bad news. I have another story which I did not update for about three months. I'm going to continue that story as well, so the updates might also become slightly irregular and slower. **

**For that, I apologize like crazy. **

**In any way, here is the new update, and I apologize again.**

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Twelve: And the Sneaking Scuffle**

**Annabeth's POV**

When the Gryffindors and Slytherins came for dinner that day, it didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong.

All of the Slytherins were shooting ugly glares at the Gryffindors, pointing at them, but mostly pointing to Percy, Harry, Ron, and Leo. They whispered loudly to each other. Annabeth could hear snippets of the conversation.

"Dark Arts, all of them..."

"They should be expelled before anyone gets hurt!"

"Yeah!"

"How? They're like Dumbledore's pets or something..."

Annabeth immediately glared at Percy, who was sitting down at his table.

All of the Gryffindors had their shoulders hunched in, heads down and staring at their mashed potatoes quietly. Jason and Thalia joined Percy, sitting down beside him. Leo petted Buford the Wonder Table absently as he sat down beside Jason, looking very depressed. Even Buford looked upset, puffing puffs of steam sadly.

Honestly, whatever they did had to be very bad for even a table to look upset.

The Hufflepuffs and her fellow Ravenclaws started going on about their usual chatter, "Did you do this and that?" "I don't understand question number..." and the usual Quidditch blabber. Gradually, the Slytherins joined in, but the Gryffindors remained silent.

"What have they done?" Annabeth ground out furiously.

"Something bad," Reyna answered.

The two girls glanced at each other and nodded.

Quickly, they scampered over to the Gryffindor table. No one saw them. They slipped under the tablecloth and crept towards the demigods.

"Come on, Percy. These potatoes are really good," Jason coaxed Percy. The sound of a plate sliding across a tabletop was heard.

"I'm not hungry," Percy grumbled.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. A not-hungry Percy? Well, that was a first.

"Come on, eat something..."

Annabeth poked her head out, right between Percy and Jason.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy yelped.

Despite everything, Annabeth couldn't wipe the smirk off her face. Percy's face was ridiculous.

Unfortunately, Annabeth's grin was wiped off pretty quickly when Percy's spoonful of mashed potatoes went splattering right on her head.

"Reyna!" Jason jumped as Reyna poked her head out beside him.

Annabeth squeezed herself between Percy and Jason.

"Here," Thalia offered her a paper towel. Annabeth nodded gratefully as she cleared off her potatoey hair.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked indignantly.

"What?" Annabeth suddenly felt even more indignant than Percy. "No more time for your girlfriend?"

Percy began to splutter immediately, but Reyna cut him off. Straight to the business as usual.

"What did you do today?" Reyna demanded.

"Yeah, what did you do today?" Annabeth agreed, folding her arms and trying to look stern, but absolutely failing with a mashed potatoey hairdo.

"First things first," Percy gave Annabeth a good, long, look. "One: You look ridiculous with potatoes in your hair. Two: All we did this afternoon was to bring Buford in to have another enticing lesson with Professor Snape."

"Yes," Reyna said dryly. "I have a perfectly glorious idea of Buford attending Snape's class."

"What can Buford really do?" Percy defended. "All he can do is to puff steam and sleep..."

"Buford can do more than that!" Leo chimed in indignantly.

"Yeah, but Buford can't exactly cause world annihilation..."

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth yelled. "Just tell me what you did!"

"Fine!" Percy surrendered. "We had Buford..."

"DROP 'EM DOWN AND GIVE ME TEN!"

The hall silenced.

A holographic display of what had happened during Potions appeared from Buford.

On the holographic display sat the Gryffindor and Slytherin classes. A furious Snape whirled around, trying to catch the disrupter. Percy, Jason and Thalia were giggling into their sleeves, while Leo had a wicked grin on his face. At a tiny corner, a holographic Buford crept around, holding up a holographic Coach Hedge.

Yes, the display came with sound effects.

"WHAT'RE YOU CALLING ME, CUPCAKES? WHERE'S MY TEN? NOW, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DROP 'EM DOWN RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME TEN!"

Everyone laughed.

Dumbledore chuckled merrily away. Professor McGonagall had her eyes wide open with shock, unable to move. Professor Flitwick gave an giggled and toppled off his stack of books. Professor Binns gave a sharp raspy bark of laughter before covering his mouth, probably wondering if he really did laugh. Snape was absolutely livid.

Buford soon got into the incident of the Shrinking potion.

"We did not make the potion explode," Percy said.

"Hm..." Annabeth said thoughtfully. Before she could analyze the situation further, they had an emergency.

"Code red, code red!" Jason warned.

Buford immediately silenced.

"Get in!" Percy hissed.

Moving around the tables weren't forbidden, but a Ravenclaw caught on a Gryffindor table might lead to the deduction of points, especially with Snape involved.

Reyna and Annabeth didn't hesitate. They slid down and under the table, hiding amongst the shoes.

"Mr. Jackson," Snape's voice was frigid.

"Yes, Professor?" Percy asked meekly.

"I do believe you were the unfortunate student who has so rudely disrupted class _and _caused the Shrinking Potion to explode?"

"We did have Coach Hedge bang a few things up, but we did not make that potion explode," Thalia explained.

"A likely story," Snape hissed.

"But..." Jason protested.

Leo's hands moved under the table, fiddling with something that looked suspiciously like a bomb.

"No," Annabeth mouthed-whispered, tapping Leo's foot warningly. She crept a few paces out to glare at Leo.

Leo made a frustrated growl-groan.

"Yes, Mr. Valez?" Snape turned to Leo.

Annabeth froze. She should not have moved the few paces forward. She could see Snape's feet. The hem of his cloak brushed her arm. Reyna's eyes were bright with alarm.

"Nothing, Professor," Leo said sullenly.

"What is it in your hands?" Snape asked.

Snape's cloak brushed along Annabeth's shoulders now, causing her to shudder. Snape took a step forward, and Annabeth was practically engulfed in the robes.

_Move. _Percy mouthed.

_I can't. _Annabeth mouthed back. _Not without Snape noticing._

"H-hey, Professor!" Percy called.

"Yes?" Snape turned around. Annabeth managed to carefully remove a few limbs from the robe without Snape knowing. All she needed to do now was to get her arm out and she'd be safe.

"Have you tried this mashed potato? It's delicious!" Percy babbled. "I mean, look at the gravy! Can't you see how tasty it looks? See, it's all golden brown and look at the way it's sliding down the potatoes! See? The sludgy way it moves... it looks just like... just like... just like a pile of sludge sliding down someone's head!" Percy grinned, as if he just won a ticket to Harvard.

"What is this?" Snape's nostrils flared hilariously. His expression looked both disgusted and confused, as if wondering if Percy had lost his mind. To top it all off, his pale face was tinged with green, making him look like someone who didn't know how to use face paint too well.

Annabeth quickly shoved her arm away and tumbled into Reyna. They tumbled head-over-heels for a few moments soundlessly before scrambling into a more comfortable position. Snape was too disgusted to hear the noise.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped before sweeping away to join the other professors.

Soon, the students began to leave the hall. When the demigods left, Annabeth and Reyna followed along, bunched tightly with them. It was too risky to run back to the Ravenclaw table.

"That was close," Annabeth wheezed.

"Oh, I agree," Reyna agreed.

**So... that's that. Don't forget to review!**


	13. And the Monster Mess

**Happy Tuesday, everyone!**

**A quick note: I know the previous chapter was very confusing. My brain sort of went splat when I was writing that chapter. To summarize the point, the previous chapter was about Annabeth and Reyna trying to find out what had happened during Potions. Unfortunately, Snape arrived and both Annabeth and Reyna were forced to hide under the table to stay out if sight. However, Leo was about to throw something very nasty at Snape, but Annabeth managed to stop Leo just in time. Even more unfortunately, Annabeth's antics had her stuck under Snape's cloak, and if she moved, Snape would be alerted, and definitely wouldn't be too pleased to find a demigod under his cloak. Fortunately, Annabeth managed to get out just in time, unnoticed. **

**So that's that. **

**Quick note #2: PLEASE add some suggestions in the reviews or just PM me. I'm a dull person, and after writing so much comedy, my Comedy Juices are running low. I'm probably going to run straight into a Writer's Block after this chapter, so please help out! Thank you!**

**Another thing: I haven't updated Book Cult yet, but expect an update around Saturday or so. The chapters take quite some time to write. **

**Oh. I'm babbling. **

**In any way, here's the new update!**

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Thirteen: And the Monster Mess**

**Nico's POV**

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, thank goodness.

Nico sulked around the deepest, darkest corners possible. According to Percy, the wizards really liked them because they were cool or something. Well, Nico obviously didn't care about a bunch of wizards goggling at him, but when they tried to tail him around, it got really annoying.

Nico tried every corner possible. Some were pretty decent (such as the ones in the dungeons), but others (such as the ones in Umbridge's class) were completely, atrociously pitiful.

During the more boring lessons, Nico would just shadow travel away. So far, he had already visited the Forbidden Forest, Dumbledore's Office, Hagrid's Hut and the Prefects' Bathroom (That was an accident!) He was obviously unseen in all of the locations he has visited.

It didn't take long for the Slytherins to start realizing that, "Hey! Nico keeps on disappearing!" Within moments, every eye was on Nico, which made it harder but not impossible to shadow travel away without being seen.

The last class was the History of Magic.

According to Draco, the History of Magic was the most boring and dull class in the History of the world, not just the Wizarding World. It was taught by Professor Binns, this crusty old ghost who probably died with his head in a book.

Hm...

Nico felt a slight smile creep onto his face.

**()()()**

Nico soon sat at a corner, eyes on an empty piece on parchment. He dipped his raven-feather quill into a bottle of ink and started randomly doodling onto the parchment.

"Good morning class,"

A withered old ghost drifted across the aisles and took his place behind his podium. He opened a book and started to drone on about Wendelin the Weird.

Soon enough, Pansy Parkinson's head fell onto her desk as she began to snore quietly. Malfoy started chatting with Crabbe and Goyle who made their "Huh-huh-huh"-like chuckles at random comments, some of them not even jokes. The Hufflepuff class they had it with were pretty much all asleep, apart from some students who were busy taking notes.

"Professor Binns," Nico said quietly.

Professor Binns' head snapped up and his droopy eyes widened in alarm.

"S-s-sir!" Binns squeaked.

Immediately, everyone woke up and stared wide-eyed at Professor Binns.

"I-i-is y-your f-f-f-f-father a-all r-right?" Binns warbled. "I-i h-hear that the U-u-underworld b-business is going w-w-w-w-w-well, i-is it? The w-w-workload n-not too d-difficult?"

Nico smiled coldly.

"You do realize that you ghosts are causing quite a bit of paperwork, and my father absolutely loathes paperwork."

"W-well y-yes, I-i s-suppose so, b-but we H-hogwarts ghosts d-do n-need to..."

"To survive? To stay here?" Nico asked.

"W-w-w-w-w..." Poor Professor Binns was stuttering so much he could barely make any coherent word.

"Please talk to Professor Dumbledore about the paperwork situation," Nico said. "Perhaps my father would be pleased once the Wizards are fully aware of his problems with pesky little ghosts flying unauthorized around."

With that, Nico faded away into the shadows.

**I hope I wasn't too cruel to Professor Binns.**

During dinner, Professor Binns was talking vigorously to Professor Dumbledore, who was stroking his beard and nodding thoughtfully. Soon, Hades's paperwork problems would be over.

Nico turned back, satisfied as he popped a bite of pomegranate into his mouth. Thank goodness Leo was far, far away. He nearly shuddered as he remembered the soggy hamburger sliding down his face. It took at least a bottle of shampoo to remove the smell.

The next twenty minutes were uneventful, apart from Percy releasing the loudest, smelliest, and most watery burp in the history of mankind, followed by Annabeth sprinting over and yelling at him about table manners.

Just as Nico thought about shadow-traveling away to the Demigods' dormitory to take a long, good nap (Yes, Nico does sleep.), everything went insane.

A hellhound burst through the door, turning over the Ravenclaw and Hufflepoff tables. The Slytherins, Gryffindors and every professor flew to their feet, wands out. Prefects began to usher the students out the door.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled over the fray.

"I'm fine!" Annabeth yelled back, but she evidently wasn't.

Reyna and Annabeth were propping the Ravenclaw table up while students scurried from underneath to avoid getting crushed. How they managed to keep that thing up was a complete mystery. Frank was a grizzly bear as he lifted the Hufflepuff table. Hazel, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Piper and Leo made their way over to the hellhound.

"Move back!" McGonagal shouted.

"What is it?" a Hufflepuff shrieked.

"It's a hellhound," Piper answered helpfully as the Hellhound roared.

Professor Sprout shot a stunning spell at the Hellhound, but the spell bounced right off, ricocheted, and hit a fleeing student right in the back. The poor student crumpled in a heap onto the ground.

"We can't hurt it with our magic!" Professor Sprout cried, shrilly.

"It's a Greek or Roman monster!" Jason explained. "Only we can harm it!"

"Right!" Sprout spluttered as she backed away.

Dumbledore gave them each a long, knowing look before backing away. The teachers and prefects formed a loose ring around the monster and demigods. Nico made his way up front, standing beside Hazel.

The gold tableknives were pointing towards the Hellhound, summoned by Hazel. Percy had his sword drawn, Annabeth had her ivory sword out. Jason had his gladius ready, crackling with electricity while Thalia readied her bow. Frank turned into a lion while Leo burst into flames. Reyna's javelin was poised while Piper had her dagger out.

In response, Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword.

The Hellhound growled, scratching at the floor. It backed away a few steps, as if hesitant to attack so many demigods at once.

Its hesitation faded away quickly as it sprang.

Everyone screamed.

Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo was knocked aside by the flying paws as the Hellhound sprang. It bowled right into Frank. Within moments, a massive brawl erupted as both lion and hound fought.

Hazel screamed as every single tableknife flew towards the Hellhound. With a sickening crunching noise, gleaming golden handles stuck out of the Hellhound's back.

The Hellhound grunted, and every knife clattered to the floor.

"How...?" Hazel stuttered.

Nico didn't hesitate. The ground cracked as skeletal hands groped the air. The dead rose from the earth, dressed in clanking medieval armor and wielding a collection of rusty swords and shields as they stood in formation. There was even a few horses with knights perched on them, carrying lances. Ridiculously, a skeletal knight still had his feathery helmet on, spraying pink feathers into the air. **(Medieval knights liked to decorate their helmets with feathers and whatnot.)**

"Now let's get this party started!" Percy whooped.

Nico found himself grinning.

Annabeth and Percy distracted the Hellhound, swiping aside its claws and fangs. Hazel's hands were wreathed with mist. Reyna sprang with her javelin and Thalia shot silver arrows at the hound's eyes. Piper used her charmspeak, causing the Hellhound to be disoriented. (Unfortunately, the "Sit down, turn around, and reach for the sky!" literally caused the hellhound to 'leap for the sky'. A ten ton mass of black fur falling down on your head is actually very uncomfortable. Thank goodness Nico managed to shadow-travel away before a ten ton mass of hellhound fur literally fell on him.) Jason was summoning lighting and Frank the bear now was clawing at the hound's back.

Nico grinned wickedly at his skeletons. "What are you waiting for?"

With a clanking groan, the skeletons charged. The demigods backed away quickly as two elaborately dressed knights speared the hound with their lances.

Soon, the hellhound was no more but dust.

"Well, that was interesting," Percy said happily, dusting himself off.

"Yep," Frank agreed as Hazel fed him abrosia.

"Thank you, demigods..." Dumbledore began.

Suddenly, the dust formed into several dusty trails, forming letters.

_I will return_.

For a brief moment, there was nothing but silence.

"Well, what could that mean?" Leo said at last.

**This chapter was bad, really bad. Thank you, ravenmeows for giving me the idea for this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. And the Practice Pressure

**Hello, everyone! We're back on Tuesday!**

**Now that it's Winter Vacation, I might be able to squeeze in two updates a week. **

**Thanks for reviewing too! The Writer's Block is fully and wholly dissolved now, and thank you guys so much!**

**Oh well, in any way, let's begin!**

**Of Magic and Mythology**

**Chapter Fourteen: And the Practice Pressure**

**Percy's POV**

The next morning was clear and cool. The sky was beautifully blue with fluffy cumulus clouds drifting around, and the bright sun promised good weather. Most students were outside, reading books or chasing each other around and begin as chaotic as possible.

"Let's study outside!" Annabeth said immediately as they trooped downstairs for breakfast.

"Why not?" Hazel considered, holding Frank's hand. Frank looked so happy he would have exploded.

"Wait..." Percy held up a hand. The parade stopped. "Study? What do you mean by the word, 'study'? It's Saturday! We've had five days, Annabeth. _Five days _of uninterrupted study. And now, you want us to study for _six days in a row_? Nuh-uh. I'll go outside with you, but I am _not _going to study."

Annabeth made a growly noise in her throat that sounded so much like a grizzly bear even Frank was impressed.

"No, Seaweed Brain. I looked over your homework yesterday with Hermione, and I could hardly even read what you are writing, not to mention the content. Honestly, a beozar is _not _a goat's poop. It's the stone found in a goat's..."

"I get it!" Percy interrupted.

Annabeth glared furiously, opening her mouth for another retort, but seemed to reconsider.

"Fine!" Annabeth fumed. "What do you want to do?"

Percy brightened up immediately. "Oh, do you even need to ask? We can go over to the Weasley Twins and buy something from them. They're going around with this thing called the Skiving Snackbox, and there's all sorts of good things in there that would get you out of class. Seriously, I'd do anything to get out of Snape's and Umbridge's..."

"How about Quidditch?" Jason suggested.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sure!" the demigods chorused while Thalia and Percy paled in fear.

**()()()**

**Percy's POV**

The second they were out of breakfast, Jason had already ran off with permission slips to use the field from Professor Dumbledore. Soon, the Demigods Quidditch team was hauling school brooms, and an extra one for the To-Be-Announced Seeker.

"First things first," Jason started. "Who's the Seeker?"

There was an even longer moment of silence.

The candidates were Thalia, Hazel, Percy and Nico.

Percy thought it through quickly. Thalia was afraid of heights, so she was out. Hazel was a suitable, since she was small and quick, but because of her motion sicknesses, she would probably be too busy trying not to puke than actually Seeking. Nico was all right but... Percy glanced around. Nico was nowhere to be seen.

Oh well, Nico probably didn't want to join any Quidditch team anyway.

Then...

Everyone must have reached the same conclusion as he did.

"No, no, no," Percy stuttered. "I am NOT the Seeker."

"Sorry, mate," Leo gave Percy what seemed to be a sympathetic smile, but failed miserably. Sympathetic smiles to not go well with barely suppressed giggles. "You're it,"

"But... Zeus hates me!" Percy protested.

"Nah, it'll be fine," Jason waved a hand easily. "I'll make sure Zeus doesn't interfere for at least an hour while we're playing."

"But I have a severe case of motion sickness!" Percy tried again.

"Oh yes, you do," Annabeth said sarcastically. "Percy, if you can handle days of sailing while attacked by sharks, you're probably not motion sick,"

"But I'm terrible at flying!" Percy tried again.

"You'll get better with practice," Jason countered easily. "Come on, everyone. Brooms up!"

Soon, Reyna, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Frank were up in the air. Annabeth, Reyna and Piper had a quick exercise, passing the Quaffle around in a circle. Leo and Frank were trying to hold down the Bludgers. Frank's bulk made it easy to hold his Bludger down, but Leo was looping around and trying to chase his. Jason grabbed his bat and in his fist was the Snitch.

"Come on up, Percy!" Jason called before yelping and dodging as the flyaway Bludger nearly beheaded him. Then, Jason practically rolled off his broom when Leo, grinning and on fire, followed the ball with an even higher velocity.

"I'm working on it!" Percy hollered. Clambering on was easy, but as he tried to kick off, his broom simply refused to move.

"Come on!" Percy hissed, jumping up and down.

Suddenly conscious of how ridiculous he looked, Percy glanced up to the stands. Thalia was busy eyeing Jason, as if worried he was going to fall. Hazel gave Percy a thumbs up and a true, genuine sympathetic smile. *Beat that, Leo!* Most embarrassingly, Nico had shadow-traveled back, and was smirking at Percy's antics.

Feeling his face burn, Percy kicked the ground as hard as he could, and within moments, he was flying in the air.

Zeus must have been feeling pretty good today, because Percy was not shot down. He managed to make a few loopy circles in the air.

"I'm releasing the Snitch!" Jason yelled.

"Go ahead!" Percy yelled back.

With a flutter of gold, the Snitch zipped into the air and was quickly lost in the wind.

Annabeth held the Quaffle, passing it on to Piper who caught it easily. Reyna hovered a few feet away, ready to whack the ball. Frank hurled a Bludger far away, while Leo whooped with delight as he gave his Bludger a large, wet smack.

"What are you waiting for, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, breathless as she zoomed by, passing the Quaffle to Reyna. Annabeth's blond hair was wild in the wind, while her eyes were bright with excitement. She looked wonderful.

A quick flicker of gold shot past Percy's nose, causing him to sneeze.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

The Snitch hovered a few feet ahead of him, wriggling its tiny body, almost tauntingly before it zipped down, hovering for another few seconds before disappearing again.

Honestly, it really is kind of insulting to be made fun of by a glittery little thing that's the size of your thumb.

Percy growled a growl even more impressive growl before zooming down right onto the ground, ready to snag that Snitch.

Just as he was seriously gaining velocity, Percy had to jerk back as a Bludger nearly whacked him in the face. Thank the gods for the demigod ADHD.

"Sorry, Percy!" Leo yelled apologetically.

"Gods!" Percy cried indignantly. "Did you send that thing right into my face?"

"Well," Leo shrugged. "I didn't realize that you were going to be there at exactly..." Leo glanced at his watch. "5.7 seconds ago. Sorry!" With a wave, Leo zoomed away to chase after the Bludger.

Percy snorted with a grin as he rose into the air, searching for the Snitch.

That, obviously, is when everything went wrong again.

Jason let out a yell of pain. Suddenly, the sky turned dark and lightning crackled ominously in the distance.

"Zeus is angry!" Piper gasped unnecessarily.

"Well, I didn't want to be the Seeker anyway!" Percy said nervously as the threads of lighting began to congeal.

"Get to the ground! I held out as long as I could, but... Just get to the ground!" Jason ordered as he began to descend.

Without any question, Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Leo sank down to the ground. Percy, however, was having a bit more trouble. He tried to tilt, wriggle, and move his broom, but it refused to descend. Frank dropped his broom onto the ground and turned into an eagle. Frank flew up to Percy, tipping his head as if offering a ride.

"Thanks," Percy said gratefully, clambering on.

The ball of lightning in the sky made a terrific arch, and a massive bolt of electricity zagged down onto the ground.

"MOVE!" Percy bellowed.

Frank flew around, twisting and turning, dodging shots of lightning directed towards them. Jason and Thalia were both pale-faced, trying to control the lighting, but Zeus was evidently far stronger than the two of them combined. The rest of the demigods had their faces turned desperately to the sky, urging Frank and Percy on and not to be electricity-toasted into frizzled roast.

Percy's stomached heaved nauseatingly as Frank did a spectacular 360 degree turn in midair. Something flew into his nose, probably a stray leaf or something. Nevertheless, Percy yanked that thing out and sneezed, causing him to nearly lose his grip on Frank.

Soon, they both skidded onto the ground, leaving skid marks halfway across the field. The second Percy's feet touched the ground, the sky cleared and there was no sign of freak lightning storms.

"Thanks, dad!" Thalia yelled into the sky.

There was no reply.

"Well," Jason sighed. Annabeth rushed over and kissed Percy while Hazel did the same on Frank. Leo and Reyna were wrestling with the Bludgers while Piper took care of the Quaffle.

"Guess we lost the Snitch," Frank, now in human form said.

"Well..." Percy grinned. He pulled a snot-covered and very disgruntled looking Snitch from out and displayed it triumphantly to his awestruck audience. "Isn't Uncle Percy just so awesome sometimes?"

**Well, that was that. Please review!**


End file.
